revised daddie's miko
by crystalnight24
Summary: kagome comes home and goes to live with daddie can u guess who it is? well read and find out UPDATED FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so everyone needs to read this I have changed some things in the story nothing to major but you should at least know this and ill have a poll up on my profile for another new story soon

Kagome talking ^fkdhnswjuf^

Everyone else talking "fakianio"

*Third person enters a conversation*

'Person thinking'

Inuyasha and the gang were finally heading back to Keade's Village after the fight with Naraku. On the way back Kagome felt some try to speak with her telepathically, and the only person that she knew that could do that was Souta. When his voice drifted through her mind (AN: Kagome and Souta are telepathic and have a really strong bond, they can talk over a great distance too, that's why they get this awesome power.) he sounded weak and in pain? Kagome stopped suddenly when Souta was abruptly cut off, worried Kagome turned to Sango, who was, along with everyone else, staring at her confused.

^Hey Sango-Chan can I barrow Kirara so that I can get home quicker? ^ Kagome asked

"Sure Kagome-Chan but what is the rush?"

^Well do you remember when I told you about how me and Souta have the power to be telepathic, well I think Souta is in some kind of terrible because I barely hear him when he tried to talk with me he kind of sounded weak and in pain so I need to head home and see what is going on…^

Of course Inuyasha interrupts and yells *who the hell says you could go home wench?! * (we all should know what's in store for our favorite half-demon)

^Ugh Inuyasha? She says sweetly

*What the hell you want now wench?* the puppy... I mean Inuyasha asked

^SIT! Sit, Sit, Sit! Oh shut up Inuyasha I already know what you want to, which is something along lines of we need to find the jewel shards, I Know but you're going to have to get over it and wait cause Naraku is dead! We need to heal and have a break anyway so they can wait, we will continue when I get back. Plus you need to let me go home so that I can get restock of food and medical supplies. As she was saying this she walked up to Kirara, who had transformed and was getting entertained from watching the two fight, and hoped on her back and headed to the well. When they got there Kagome got off and turned to her and said

^Thank you Kirara, I promise to bring you a bag of cat treats when I get back, you don't need to wait here so go on and rest with Sango and the others. ^

After she said this she gave her a pat on the head. She walked up to the well and jumped down in to the blue light of the well.

####################### Kagome's time ##############################

As the light faded Kagome landed at the bottom of the well in her time, when she got out of the well house she noticed an ominous feeling hanging in the air. So she hurried up the stairs that lead to her family's house. She slowed down slightly when she noticed the god tree didn't even look so healthy. After looking at then she ran even faster to get to the house. She came to a stop when she got to the front door.

That's it for the first chapter! Fixed a lot of the things that I didn't like before. Hope you like it.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND I GUESS U MAY FLAME IF NEED BE BUT DON'T BASH THE STORY TO MUCH OR I WONT CONTINUE TO WRITE IT HAHA : D


	2. Chapter 2

Well here you all go it's time for the next awesomely awesome chapter 2 hope you all like it if not ill have to go cry in my little corner while my boyfriend laughs at me for writing this waaaaaaa

Chapter two

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome's time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She got up to the house, but it was deadly silent. Kagome opened the door, the sight that greeted her was the worst then what she sees in the past, it made her want to be sick. There was blood everywhere. She walked to the living room where she finds her grandpa and brother on the floor laying in their own blood, but she didn't see her mother. She ran up the stairs turned a corner and ran in to her mother's room and found that she was barely alive. Kun-loon knew she wasn't going to make it but she had to hold out a little longer to make sure she could get Kagome safe and far away from the shrine in case that thing came back. She saw Kagome enter the room, so she used the last of her strength to tell Kagome to call her father and so get away from the shrine as so as possible. Kagome grabbed her mom's phone and ran. Ran to the nearest park she could find, Shikon Park, and sat beneath a big tree. As she sat there everything was finally catching up with her, she started to cry. When she finally settled down, Kagome picked up the cell phone that was next to her and dialed her father's home number and pressed send. It was ringing, on the fourth ring someone had picked up the phone and asks

"Hello? May I ask who is calling?"

Kagome gave a sigh of relief that it was her father to answer the phone and not someone else.

^Hey dad?^

Her voice was strained from crying and it didn't help that she was tired.

"Kagome? Is that really you sweetie? What wrong?" her father asked worried about her.

^Oh dad it's horrible there gone, they all died.^

Ha-ha cliffy sorry I've wanted to do a cliffy for a long time and hope you all liked this I'm on a roll so far at posting the chapter for u lovely reader ha-ha joke please read and REVIEW I beg u to review plzzzzzzzz how I am I suppose to know if there are stuff I should add in or take out or if you like it review please? Annnyyywayyyy ill try to get the other chapters up soon cuz I have school tomorrow so till then readers l8r!


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is the new chapter I know it's been awhile since I added to this but I've been really busy so her it is. Going to where I left off.

"Who's gone sweetie? I need to know who died to help." He asked/said kind of confused.

^Momma, Grandpas, and Souta. I came back from a friend's house and there they were…^ she trailed off

Kagome had by now calmed all the way down and gotten up to sit on a bench that was close to her.

###################### Daddies Pov #########################

Akito was in a bad mood since he had woken up that morning and was thinking of the two teens that had skipped out on the New Year's party. Why had they skipped out you ask, just so that they could be with that stupid girl that was living with them but she also reminded him of his own daughter. It didn't help that he hasn't been able to see his daughter since she was 10 and today was her birthday. She was the only one that could really get rid of this illness that he has, he never had it when she was still with him. But unfortiontly her mother Kun-loon took her with her when she left him, he was hurt when they left him and that was when this illness had token to living inside him.

'God I hope that I can see my daughter again soon it's been 10 long years.'

As Akito thought this the phone started ringing, this just annoyed him to hell and back. I was thinking of just ignoring it so I can stay in bed. I got up anyway and walked to the phone and picked it up asking

"Hello? May I ask who is calling?"

Before the person could even talk. But then when the person on the other end answered I swear I knew that voice.

^hey dad? ^ said a verrry familiar voice but why does the voice sound like she's tired and has been crying? What's making her sound this way?

"Kagome? Is that really you sweetie? What's wrong?"

I of course asked worried about her.

^ oh dad it's horrible there gone, there all dead.^ she said.

"Who's gone sweetie? Who died I need to know so I can help?

'Really who has died that she knows? I haven't heard that anyone has died that I Know and Kun-loon hasn't called and told me that anyone has died' I thought to myself confused.

Oks sorry if it's still short but it 12 at night here and I need to get off before my mom blows up that I'm still up and I have school today so hopefully I'll be able to write more later today and get it posted for all you oh and I need more reviews! Well bye bye.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm on a roll today I'm still adding chapters up heres the fourth one right now oh and if anyone thinks I should name the chapters then put it in a review!

CHAPTER FOUR!

^ Momma, Grandpa, and Souta, I came home from a friend's house and there they were…^ she told me and then trailed off again.

'Crap. That just great my wife dies along with her father and my only and youngest son… well anit this just peachy?' I thought sarcastically. 'Hm I wonder how long Hatori has been in here?' I covered the phone with my hand and decided to ask him.

"Hatori how long have you been here listening in?" I asked in a cold voice.

Hatori looks down 'probably thinks I'm going to hit him again.

*I'm sorry Akito-sama and I have been in here since you answered the phone.* he answered me

'Wow that long... I really didn't even notice he was even here… I didn't hear the door open or him knock... well anit I observerint.' I thought

I turned back to the phone and said "Kagome Sweetie I want you to come here ok?"

^Okay… but um dad is it ok if I go bye to some of my friends first? And then just come tomorrow? ^ Kagome asked.

"That is fine with me but I am going to send Hatori to come pick you up and take you to a school that I'm enrolling you into today."

^ Thank you dad I'll see you tomorrow then. ^

############################# Kag's Pov #####################################

I hung up the phone after I got done talking with my father about everything. I ran back to the shrine and headed straight to the well house. I jumped in, the familiar blue light surrounded me as I pasted through time. Once I was at the bottom I climbed up and walked to Keade's village, it took me about 15 minutes to walk there. I entered the village and went to where I Knew almost everyone would be at. As I walked in the hut Shippo jumped up in to my arms like I knew he would and said

"Momma your back early yay!"

Sango and Miroku also notice I was back early "lady Kagome you back already? It hasn't even been a day yet. Said Miroku.

Sorry I Know this chapter is a little shorter but this is all I could update for tonight I have early bird pe in the morning so good night all r&r


	5. Chapter 5

So I'm being super nice and adding some more chapter for all you nice ppl now remember I won't update in less I get reviews so your choice hehe hope you like!

Sango said "Kagome-Chan what are you doing back to soon? Did you forget something?"

I looked around and noticed Inuyasha wasn't in the hut.

^Hey where is Inuyasha? ^

I asked even though that was the stupidest question I could ask since I already knew where he could very well be. He was with his dumb clay pot from hell, Kikyo, again. I looked at Sango and Miroku when they didn't say anything; they looked a little hesitant to tell me.

"I'm sorry Kagome he left to go see 'her' after you left down the well." 'I knew it.'

^well I'll be right back I'm going to go get him and the flower pot. They need to be here so I can tell you guys everything that is going on. ^

As I said that I walked out of the hut and to the forest where I could feel and of course see the soul stealer 'Nasty little things eww'

When I found them I saw that they were making out under a tree. Kikyo looked up I put my finger up to my lips in the sshh position. She looked at me confused but didn't warn Inuyasha. 'Time to mess with Inuyasha's head now haha, oh this could be fun.' I jumped out of the shadows where I was standing and yelled faking anger

^what in the hell are you doing making out with my man?^

When I yelled that Inuyasha and Kikyo jumped ,Kikyo not having any idea what I had been planning and had went back to ignoring me, so fast that I couldn't hold it, I started laughing at them.

^Hahaha got ya! Haha you two need to come back to the village with me I have something important to tell you two and the others as well.^

"What the hell Wench?" Inuyasha yelled

^oh come on Inuyasha I'm not stupid I knew you would be out here with Kikyo it was so easy to figure out, plus I thought it would be funny to mess with you and your mate. And it was easy to figure out you two had mated too. ^

*so your okay with this even though I took him from you my reincarnation?*

^Of couse it is mainly because I never had Inuyasha so you couldn't of token him from me, plus I think of him as a brother.^

We all three walked back to the village in silence. We entered the hut and sat down around the fire. Shippo jumped in my lap as I sat down.

^ okays so guys what I wanted to tell you was that I can't come back here for a while^

And of course Inuyasha just has to make it a habit to interrupt me it seems.

"What the hell do ya mean by that wench?"

*What why lady Kagome/ Kagome-Chan?*

# what why momma is it because of me? I'm sorry!#

^aww no sweetie it's not because of you I promise let me finish and I'll explain alright?

# -sniff- -sniff – okays mamma#

^ well now that everyone is done interrupting me I'll continue. You see when I went back home to check on Souta something was off about the shrine and when I went inside I found my family murdered and my father is making go and live with him for a while.^

I paused in what I was saying and looked at Kikyo.

Omg a cliffy what going on hehe I have fun with these things but this will keep you guessing and make you want to read more so until next time lovely readier have awesome day/night bye bye


	6. Chapter 6

Alright I'm back! I'm going to try to do more chapters so stay with me it might take me awhile.

Chapter 6

Now this part is for u guys u can give your opinion on thing u think will be good in the story I might put it in the story if I think it goes with what thinking alright so here's the story!

Recap: I paused and looked at Kikyo.

Now: 'want you, Kikyo, to help them find the shards …I know it is my job because I broke it but my father does not know about me coming here. So I am going to stay with him for awhile and then when I can I will sneak back here to help out. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry Kagome." Said Sango since she also knows the feeling. *shit … ill help burry them Kagome if u want me to.* we all turned and stared at our half demon friend shocked that he would willingly help out.

*What? U got a problem?* Inu said starting to get irritated *I liked that squirt of a brother of yours kah.*

I smiled and said ^Thank you Inuyasha… I promise to come back when I can guys. ^

Right after I said that Shippo started crying. %No please don't leave me Kagome! %

I looked down at Shippo and said ^ill come back Shippo, I promise you that ok? ^

He sniffled and said ok. As we started walking to the well, I started thinking of maybe taking Shippo with me. When we arrived at the well I gave everyone a hug, I even gave Kikyo a hug, and then said good bye. Inuyasha and I jumped in to the well to the other side. We landed in my time; Inuyasha jumped out of the well and then helped me out. We decided to bury them near the well house in a clearing in the surrounding forest. I went to one of the other sheds and grabbed two shovels and then started digging 3 different holes. Then we walked to the house to get gramps and Souta first. But when we reached the house, Inuyasha smelt something/ or someone familiar. *Naraku* he sneered

'So that's who did it but how did he get though the well? 'After we buried mom we marked their graves with pieces of wood and put some flowers, from nearby, on the graves. I walked into the well housed with Inuyasha and gave him a hug and watch as he jumped down the well. I walked from the well up to the house to check the time. The clock said that it was about 5:30 pm, so I decided that I would clean the house and try to get rid of the blood before it stains if it hadn't already. And so I set out to bleaching, and scrubbing. It took me a couple hours to get most of the cleaning and scrubbing done, but when I looked at the time it said that it was about 8:15ish .

^Wow time really does fly when your cleaning, ugh well at least everything is mostly clean and the blood didn't stain like I thought it would.

Well there's chapter 6 for you call read and review!


End file.
